When driving long distances in an automobile, the driver tends to get eye strain causing him to get drowsy watching the roadway and hence he falls asleep. When he becomes drowsy, he normally will tend to lean forward. By so doing, the shoulder strap will have pressure exerted against it and hold the driver from slumping forward, but only momentary drowsiness can cause a high speed vehicle to crash. Thus the present invention was conceived to alert a driver of his condition and shock him into an alert state and thereby avert a serious accident.